Wonders
by jonasbisawsome
Summary: 25 year old Katie Smith and her three year old daughter meet a 25 year old man named Jackson Rathbone. Will his charm make through her or will she keep her cool after her husband died?
1. Chapter 1

My Name is Katie Smith, I am 25 year old and I live in New York City. I graduated college with a major in education and history 4 year ago. I have a three year old daughter named Allison, she's my angle. She doesn't look like me. Her blond hair is all her father's, Troy. Troy and I had meet at my boyfriend prom and from there we became really good friends. When me and my boyfriend at the time broke up at the end of that senior year, Troy decided to come and visit me for awhile after my mom died that last spring. He asked me on a date when we first got into college and from there we clicked. When we were both 21 I got pregnant with his child. Deciding to keep it we went through a tough nine months until the doctors told us we had a beautiful baby girl.

It was funny because we were expecting a boy. But we coped and just last year when I was 24 Troy died from being hit by a drunk driver. Allison at the time didn't understand what had happened, and was to young for me to tell her about it. But I let it go and I went along with my life as a substitute teacher.

Its summer, so I need to find a part time job and also a cheeper daycare. Its hard keeping me and Allison fed. Troy was a nurse and he was making it by the mile. But without two parents around I never could get everything into shape. We were at the library and it was getting kind of late. About 8:00 and they would be closing soon. I left the computer and went to look for Allison, she was sitting reading a Scooby Doo book and smiled when she saw me. She put down the book and ran to me. I grabbed her hand and checked out the books she wanted. I looked outside and it was getting a little dark. We walked out and turned left toward our home.

We walked about a couple blocks when we passed the park

"Mommy can I play?" Asked Ally eagerly.

"No honey we need to get home. We can play tomorrow."

"Aww." She hung her head and kept walking. About a half a block later a man road by on his bike and all my papers and stuff flew out of my purse.

"Sorry!" He yelled back as he kept on. I didn't mind him saying sorry, atleast he said something. But I let go of Alisons hand and went and picked up my scattered stuff. After about two minutes I stood up and sighed turning around, Allison nowhere to be found.

Allisons POV

Mommy let go of my hand and I waited for about ten seconds. Then I saw a dog across the field by the park we were at and ran to it. I pet the nice mans dog and looked for mommy as he walked away. I didn't see her.

"Mommy?" I yelled for her and I got to awnser. I called for her numerous times and ran. I couldn't find her and I was scared, I started crying. I sat down on a bench and it was dark now. I cried with my face in my hands. I suddenly heard a voice

"Is everything okay sweetie?" Said a man.

"I lost my mommy." I bawled. The man leaned down in front of my and I put my hands on my lap and wiped some of my tears.

"Wheres the last time you saw your mommy?"

"I saw her over there," I pointed tward the sidewalk where she was earlier.

"Did you run away from her?" He asked grabbing my hand. I cried some more.

"Yes. I know I shouldn't have. Can you help me find my mommy?"

"Of course." The man with green eyes and dark hair picked me up and carried me on his hip. I burried my face in his cheast and cried.

"What's your name honey?" He asked me

"Allison." I started to stop cring and looked over his shoulder for my mom.

"What does your mommy look like?"

"She has brown hair and brown eyes. She Was wearing jeans and a white shirt, and she had a purple purse with 'C's' on it."

"Okay, lets keep looking."

Katies POV

"Allison!" I screamed, I didn't see many people around but I was in the middle of a park, let alone a field, she could be anywhere.

"Mommy!" I heard her, I whipped around to see her running at me. I picked her up I nmy arms and was on my knees hugging her.

"Don't do that again Alli, stay right where you are the next time."

"Im sorry mommy. But Jackson helped me find you." I looked up to a man standing there smiling a very sexy, sweet crooked smile. He and green eyes and short brown hair. I wanted more than ever to fuck this mans brains out but I kept cool.

"Thank you, this means so much to me." I said to him. He looked strangly familiar.

"Its no problem. Really." He spoke in a southern accent and I felt like melting to the ground, Wait a muinute I know who he is.

"Hey, your Jackson Rathbone, that vampire from twillight."

"Ha you caught me." I never did get into it, I don't have the time for movies.

"Really, I need to repay you. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Well if its no trouble for you."

"No really, I just live like…6 blocks down." I frowned at how far I had to walk.

"I can give you a ride."

"Oh well, um I guess."

We got into his car and on the way Allison fell asleep in the back. We talked quietly to each other.

"I never did get into Twilight, I only saw the movies. And your band is pretty cool too." I said to him.

"Why thank you darlin. Im glad you appriciate us like that." He smiled as he turned into our driveway. Troy and I saved up for that house and put everything into it. We loved that hosue. Two year ago I won the lottery but it only coughed up 50,000 bucks at me. Unforcenetly me and Troy spent it up VERY fast, on the hosue, redoing some rooms, and vacations. Soon we were were down to 15,000 but we decided to save that up for the bills. it's a big house for 25 year olds but it works. I went to the back to pick up me and Allison's stuff and my purse when Jackson beat me to Alli's side and unbuckled her and picked her up bridle style closing the door with his hip. I smiled and blushed knowing that he is considerate enough to do so much for me.

I unlocked the back door and steped asside for him to go, he shook his head and held the door with his foot.

"Ladys first." He offered. I quickly went inside and he walked in behind me. I stood there for a second until he nodded down to Allison sleeping in his arms.

"Oh, um here." I lead him up stairs to her room. I opened the door and turned on the light, he put her on the bed and tucked her in, I just leaned my back agenst the door frame and stared in amazment as he did. After he was done he walked over and turned off the light walking out the door, I closed it behind me.

"Do you still want a cup of coffee?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"Don't mind if I do."


	2. Chapter 2

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. The smell of mint overpowered me as I walked in. I went to the counter and fixed up some coffee for the two of us. I handed him a cup as he sood by the island In the middle. We started talkig about my work and his work. Then the band and we landed off with our hometowns. He was from Texas and I was from the "mostly hated" Minnesota. I looked over to the apples that I needed to cut for Allis lunch for daycare tomorrow and grabbed the knife from the drawer and started cutting them into little pieces. We changed the subject to politics. I was really enjoying myself until I felt a sharp pain in my finger.

"Ouch!" I snapped, Jackson ran over.

"Here let me see it." He said as I held my hand. He took it in his warm hands, I saw the blood get on his fingers. It wasn't anything serious just like a paper cut. He brought me over to the sink and washed off my hand.

"Do you have bandaids?" He asked.

"Yeah, here." We walked up to the bathroom and he got out a bandaid and put it on my finger.

"Thanks."

"its no trouble."

I looked at the radio in the bathroom and it said 11:00

"When do you need to get home?"

"Trying to kick me out already?" He chuckled

"Haha, very funny."

"Well, I do have a rehersal tomorrow. So I should get going."

"Okay."

"But let me take you out to dinner, that would repay me."

"Sure."

"Okay, see you later darlin." He said and he walked down the stairs.

"Drive safe!" I yelled from the porch to him.

"Thanks!" And he got in his car and drove off. Wow Jackson Rathbone. That's a first.

I awoke the next morning to Allison knocking at my door. I looked at the clock and it was 8:30 Am.

"Mommy! Jackson is here." She called

SHIT! I look terrible, I threw on a pair of boot cut jeans and a white tshirt. I walked down the stairs to see her and him in the living room. She was playing with dolls earlier and she was playing with him.

"Oh you look awesome Susan!" Jackson said in a playful girl voice. Alli laughed, and he looked up at me.

"Sorry to be so early. But has sleeping beauty not woken yet?" He teased.

"Shut up."

"Really, I am here because I didn't get your number last night." His southern accent was strong and I felt like crying.

"Oh yeah, here." I gave him my number and he gave me his.

"I better get going, bye Alli!" He said to us.

"Bye J!" He laughed as he winked at her. He flashed a crooked smile at me and gave me a hug and walked out the door.

THE DATE~

"So is she yours? Um, Allison, is she your daughter?" He asked me. It was proudly the first thing eather one of us said thaat night.

"yeah. Shes three."

"Ah, did the father…?" I imagined that he would end his sentence as 'run off' or something like that, but I corrected/interrupted.

"die, he was um…killed last year. By a drunk driver." I looked up from the menu at his eyes that looked sad.

"Im sorry, very."

"No its fine, I don't worry anymore. It was unfermented. But that's it. Time has revealed itself." I looked down at the menu again. Man that Alfrado sounded good. We didn't say anything until the waitror came around. His name is Phil, very nice man. Young, maybe 19,20? But Jackson ordered the steak and I decided with the chef salad.

"So what do you do for work?"

"Im a substitute teacher." I said flatly.

"Ah, that's cool. But I could never settle with talking to teachers myself." I smiled

"Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

1 MONTH LATER

The memories of when I made love to Troy came back as Jackson and I continued to feel up each other. Kissing passionately in the candlelit room, it was just us. I sucked on his lower lip and he slid his tongue into my mouth and they met, colliding together with a hot and steamy force. The bathtub was full and he turned off the water and looked at me. I took a step tward him and took off his sweater throwing it on the floor. We did the same with our shoes and kissed again. I took off his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. He did the same with mine, sliding them off showing my sexy red thong I put on especially for him.

Still kissing him I managed to get his pants off to reveal some tight black boxers. I pulled my top over my head to my black push up. I pulled his shirt off to reveal his sexy, flat, warm chest. He smelled great. He got down on his knees to be face to face with my thong. Grabbing the string with his teeth he slowly pulled it off of me, my fingers rubbing hard on his scalp and through his hair while I moaned.

I took off his boxers fast and hard as I saw his junk there right in front of me. I had to use everything I had not to touch it, Yet. He embraced me to grab my bra and unhooked it off. Finally we were both naked. He grabbed my boob and started to rub it with his hand with his other on my lower back. While gripping his ass I moaned quietly and stable. Evenatually he leaned against the wall and I leaned down to give him oral satisfaction.

He climed into the tub first. Leaning against the wall and I got ontp of him and we continued to kiss. We were feeling each other again for a while. The scholding water burning my flesh, but in the most erotic way.

After we dried off his picked me up so fast I almost screamed.

"Muahhaah." he teased me, nuzzling his nose against mine. And carried me bridal style out to the living room onto the couch. Setting me down he got onto of me and between kisses he said

"I will make love to you in every room of this house, a thousand times love."

It gave me huge goose bumps all over my body and he chuckled when he noticed. We made out on the couch for a while when we decided we better take it to the bed. He chased after me to the room and when he was close, briefly tickle me on my ribs or stomach making me giggle with delight. We got onto the bed and he grabbed a condom and stood up putting it on. He motioned me to get up to and I stood in front of him. I then realized what he was doing and I put my hands on his shoulders as he grabbed my thighs and held me up in front of him. I wrapped m legs around his and he inserted himself into me.

The feeling was so good. So erotic. So mouthwatering that I moaned like a mad woman. We tried diferent positions. Using all the condoms in the box. We were on the floor. Halfway up the wall. We finally settled with missionary.

"Jackson harder!" I told him.

We were moaning loud. We sounded like dieing animals if you asked me. I screamed at times.

"Faster! Oh God Jackson faster!" The faster he went the harder he went.

Time went by so fast. The clock said 12:20. We had gotten home at ten. I was exhausted. He rolled over panting with me. I closed my eyes and smiled when weird emotions started hitting me. I covered up my chest with the comforter and rolled over. I felt tears in my eyes, Troy was on my mind. I remembered what he had said to me before he was found dead that day. I remember the evil things I had said to him, him having to die with those cruel things that nobody should be told. Except Adolf Hitler. (ha.) I cried.

I tried keeping it silent until I felt Jackson sit up and lean over me on his arm.

"Now now little lady, whats wrong."

"Im such a terrible person Jackson."

"Well, my opinion doesn't matter but I thought the sex was fine. Did I do something wrong." I giggled

"No Jackson, it was great, it was perfect. Thank you. But its nothing."

He rubbed my back and my cries stopped. I was uncomfortable so we changed into our pjs and got into bed. I lay on his chest and he stroked my hair until we were asleep.


End file.
